bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Panrahk17
Witaj! Mam nadzieje, że podoba ci się nasza Wikia i, że wprowadzisz do niej wiele nowych informacji. Mam także nadzieję, że znajdziesz tu dużo nowych przyjaciół i nowych informacji o historii Bionicle. Gresh250 Moja grahttp://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Rahi_-_mony_rpg--Panrahk17 13:47, gru 15, 2009 (UTC) Chodzi o moją wikę o opowieściach!Jeżeli masz to możesz wejść i napisać!Link podam jak się zgodzisz!--Aritika władca Guratti 12:23, gru 17, 2009 (UTC) moge zadac kilka pytań�? 1Czy to fan fick wiki 2jeśli tak to nie musisz linka dawać 3jeśli tak to tam moge dać moja gre? To moje pytania--Panrahk17 13:29, gru 17, 2009 (UTC) 1.Wiki jest o własnych opoiweściach ale nazywa się Bionicle nasze Opowieści Wiki. 3.Tak ale z motywem opowiadanym (na stronie) lub na dyskusji zwykłą grę taką jaką masz(forum!)--Aritika władca Guratti 13:41, gru 17, 2009 (UTC) jakby co to zobaczymy! czyli na przykład ja tam daje na mojej dyskusji gre i daje jeszcze do niej opowiadanie?--Panrahk17 13:43, gru 17, 2009 (UTC) Chodziło mi ,że jeżeli zrobisz to jako artykół to raczej wstęp opowiadanie musisz zrobić-pare zdań lub na Forum!--Aritika władca Guratti 13:45, gru 17, 2009 (UTC) Jakby co link: Nasze Opowieści Wiki! Błe...Na forum niemusić wstępu robić!--Aritika władca Guratti 13:50, gru 17, 2009 (UTC) e jak np zrobić kolege adminem--Panrahk17 15:29, gru 18, 2009 (UTC) jak zrobić ankiete?--Panrahk17 12:15, gru 19, 2009 (UTC) Tak: Lubisz mnie? Tak Nie Pytania i odpowiedzi poprostu zmieniaj--Vezok999 12:41, gru 19, 2009 (UTC) Czy śmierdzą mi stopy? Tak Okropnie Tak lekko Nie wcale teraz była pruba dzięki--Panrahk17 14:05, gru 19, 2009 (UTC) robię ankietę Którego z Rahkshi lubisz najbardziej? Panrahka Kurahka Lerahka Turahka Gurahka Vorahka Panrahk17 Adminem robisz tego kto najwięcej robi dla wiki i umie robić bajery,lub jest doświadczony!Pssyt podaj link do swojej wiki--Aritika władca Guratti 19:04, gru 24, 2009 (UTC) dobra ja już wszystko od mojego kolegi z wiki sie dowiedziałem a link ci wysyłam tylko że dopiero opracowywuję grę więc żadnej nie mam oto link http://pl.bioniclerpgwikitoys.wikia.com/wiki/Bionicle_rpg_Wiki Panrahk17 No fajna wika--Aritika władca Guratti 19:20, gru 24, 2009 (UTC) na forum zagłosuj co będzie grą i obrazkiem tygodniaPanrahk17 fajny podpis? ->Brązowy Makuta Taki średni Pogromca Scarabaxów trzeba popracować nad lepszym nie uważaszo mójBrązowy Makuta Jak skończe swoje Rpg stworze na tej wiki Rpg zapraszam wszyskich Malum 121 jeśli chodzi o moją wikie to zapraszam wszystkich na nią ale jest kiepskaBrązowy Makuta fajny Ten który Wchłonął ciemność Niezły taki jeden Piraka sory teraz można przejść do dyskusjiTen który Wchłonął ciemność na poprzednim podpisie sie nie dałoTen który Wchłonął ciemność Podpis Panrahk17 życzy fajnych wybuchów Fajerwerków Podoba się wam podpis? Tak bardzo. Tak fajny. Tak nawet niezły. Nie trochę kiepski. Nie głupi. Nie beznadziejny. skróć go będzie super.--DARNOK 2 17:13, gru 25, 2009 (UTC) Mam prośbę. Napisz do Populusa na PFB o odwołanie mi jednego osta. Chodzi o pierwszy ost jaki dostałem. Jest niesłuszny.--DARNOK 2 18:54, gru 25, 2009 (UTC) wiesz co napisz malumowi121 to muj kuzyn on też jest albo był na pfb ja za bardzo nie poprosze bo niewiem jak go znaleśćTen który Wchłonął ciemność Nie wiem czy to zadziała, bo ja też tam kiedyś byłem ale za jeden off-topic zostałem zbanowany a powinienem tylko jednego osta dostać i zdaje się że to buła też sprawka Populusa Vezok999 ej a czy ktoś mi może zrobić kolorową stroną i szblon zdjęcie Takie jak mój avatar kolor pomarańczowo brązowy status aktywny Zrobiłem. Ale pomarańcz nie pasował do strony.--DARNOK 2 08:15, gru 26, 2009 (UTC) Danrok 2 zrub jeszcze tabele bedzie ladniej Malum121 mi się podoba mi nie trzeba zmieniać lecz mam pytanie[dlaczego status żyje,za aktywny]?Ten który Wchłonął ciemność Bo to oznacza że dużo dla wiki robisz. A i uwiesz to był szablon do Rahkshi. Jeśli wolisz szablon Matoranina, Glatka czy Toa to powiedz.--DARNOK 2 12:53, gru 26, 2009 (UTC) nie nie wszystko ok ale ja za dużo dla wiki nie robie chyba?ale dobrze jest Panrahk17 życzy fajnych wybuchów Fajerwerków Masz razje vezok999 duzo robi dla wiki Malum121 dlaczego vezok999 ma racje malum--Panrahk17 17:16, gru 26, 2009 (UTC) Ty masz racje Malum121 no--Panrahk17 21:56, gru 26, 2009 (UTC) nikt nie chce grać w moją grę?http://pl.bioniclerpgwikitoys.wikia.com/wiki/Bionicle_rpg%22gra_o_podbuj_%C5%9Bwiata%22 --Panrahk17 09:08, gru 29, 2009 (UTC) fajny film? Panrahk17 życzy fajnych wybuchów Fajerwerków --Aritika władca Guratti 19:44, gru 30, 2009 (UTC)Wpisz mi sie do kumpli i najażniejsze, zagraj w moją gre!! darnok czy dałoby się uciąć trochę zielonego z góry jeśli to nie darnok to ten co mi strone zrobił--Panrahk17 21:44, gru 30, 2009 (UTC) ej jaki kolor zamorów ma kewkii jako set--Panrahk17 18:10, sty 6, 2010 (UTC) czy ci którzy grali w moją gre nadal będą w nią grali?--Panrahk17 08:39, sty 10, 2010 (UTC) moje obejrzyjciePanrahk17 17:05, sty 24, 2010 (UTC) Nie wolno tu przesyłać takich plików. Daj link a to usuń Vezok999 17:08, sty 24, 2010 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ADV1-bedsL4[[Użytkownik:Panrahk17|Panrahk17]] 17:14, sty 24, 2010 (UTC) Nawet fajny tylko jeden moment mi się nie podoba. Ten co reidak upuścił broń walczy a nagle nie ma broni Malum121 Gdzie?Panrahk17 12:36, sty 27, 2010 (UTC) Zaloguj sie na youtube wysłalem ci zproszenie do przyjaciół--MOX___NUVA--Abuk 15:50, sty 27, 2010 (UTC) Ja?Panrahk17 17:02, sty 27, 2010 (UTC) Nie moja ciocia no tak ty.--Abuk 18:08, sty 27, 2010 (UTC) gdzie trzeba kliknąć rzeby znależć i przyjąć?Panrahk17 19:50, sty 27, 2010 (UTC) Dobra niechce mi się tłumaczyc wejdz do mnie |i kliknij dodaj do znajomych a resztę zrobię samo OK??? --Abuk 19:56, sty 27, 2010 (UTC) czy ktoś będzie grał w http://battleknight.onet.pl/ bo ja od nowa gram teraz na 3 świecie.Panrahk17 15:36, sty 28, 2010 (UTC) jeśli nikomu nie przeszkadza to może mi pomuc w grze klikając na link? http://s3.battleknight.onet.pl/index.php?loc=hire&ref=MTA2MzQyOA sory wiem że mnie poniosłoPanrahk17 14:14, sty 29, 2010 (UTC) Nie, zapomniałeś dodać Wszystkie odpowiedzi są poprawne. Ja głosuję na to. Użytkownik:Akuumo Sory nie banujcie za to co noobowi napisałem na stroniePanrahk17 09:40, sty 30, 2010 (UTC) godzina 11.06 wygraliśmy walke z nobem.Panrahk17 10:08, sty 30, 2010 (UTC) czy nie da się zrobić rzeby karzdy mógł banować ale nie miał innych praw admina?Panrahk17 12:09, sty 30, 2010 (UTC) Pomysł jest do ****. Tak, dajmy prawo do banowania wszystkim, żeby spamerzy się rejestrowali a potem banowali każdego użytkownika. Pogratuluj sobie pomysłu, gdyby tak było to wikia upadła by po niecałym tygodniu. Dobrze że się tak nie da Vezok999 12:30, sty 30, 2010 (UTC) Obrażanie innych Nawet jeśli użytkownik którego obrażasz to spamer, nie wolno ci tego robić. A już szczególnie w ten sposób. Następnym razem będzie ban na 3 dni.---Lemonardo 114- 12:48, sty 30, 2010 (UTC) no to usune tamte głupoty.Panrahk17 12:49, sty 30, 2010 (UTC) Dobra, ale mam jeszcze pracy z moją wikią. --Vox22 20:14, lut 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, że usunąłem twoją wypowiedź na mojej dyskusji, ale przez ten nowy edytor coś mi się chrzani. --Vox22 20:17, lut 13, 2010 (UTC) dlaczego edytowana sekcja to obrażanie innych?Panrahk17 20:28, lut 13, 2010 (UTC) Bo tak się nazywa sekcja w twojej dyskusji, geniuszu Vezok999 20:31, lut 13, 2010 (UTC) ok alf-omego.Panrahk17 20:41, lut 13, 2010 (UTC) Tu piszcie a nie w obrażaniu innych a się zagra ;) --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 20:49, lut 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok, nie ma sprawy. Po prostu jakby było 10 punktów do rozdania na aż 6 umiejętności, to trochę za mało --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 13:25, lut 14, 2010 (UTC) Jak by co to ci którzy grają w moją grę:"Moja gra już się zaczeła"Panrahk17 12:16, lut 16, 2010 (UTC) Supcio może być fajnie'^^'--LhikanNuva 17:19, lut 16, 2010 (UTC) Dzieki za pozdro panrahk17.ToaMatanui Nie ma za co.To nasza powinnoć.No dobra nie będe smęcił XD Panrahk17 Twój pseudonim Czemu masz inny pseudonim na YouTube?Mantu7,16:02,03 kwi,2010 Bo na YouTube byłem wcześniej niż tu.Panrahk17 15:31, kwi 3, 2010 (UTC) Ruszyła moja gra(zapisy) http://pl.bioniclerpgwikitoys.wikia.com/wiki/Rahi_come_back Panrahk17 18:42, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) Posłuchaj, ja się zapisałem do twojej, to może ty się zapiszesz do mojej gry - Wojna o Xilar-Nui? Błagam! Gra się zacznie jak będzie 8 osób. Użytkownik:BionicleFan Ja nie jestem za bardzo aktywny i nie odpisuje nawet na gre brata więc i tak nie będę wchodzPanrahk17 Twój film "BIONICLE Bo ja tańczyć chcę" jest świetny! Lord Vox 10:42, lip 31, 2010 (UTC) Subskrybuj :D Panrahk17 07:10, sie 1, 2010 (UTC) Wróć na wikięFan Bionicle Club. Ona bez twojego spamu umiera. Odblokowałem cię. ty nawet odblokowac nie umieszPanrahk17 18:18, wrz 4, 2010 (UTC) co do filmu vox ma racje Gresh4321